House Torrret
House Torrret is one of the several drow houses in The Nest, currently led by Andromeda Torrret. Activities House Torrret has amassed most of its wealth, power and influence by controlling and dominating a large supply of fresh water found in the subterranean ponds, lakes and rivers of Ravenguard, which it defends ruthlessly. It also dabbles in slave trading and training, enchanting and jewel crafting, and other trades. The House is well-known for its magical prowess, predominantly in the field of necromancy. Membership The members of House Torrret are predominantly drow but it does accept non-drow members. Non-drow members, however, are limited to how high in ranking they can reach. Members are to obey the House Laws, swear the House Oath and bear the House Insignia. House Laws # Offenses of House Laws may result in one's membership being revoked or even death. # Infighting among members is encouraged to strengthen each other and cull the weak. # Traitors of the House are punished severely and sometimes killed. # Upon House grounds, members and visitors are expected to act civil toward their superiors and respect the House's property. Breaches of etiquette may be lethal. # One is not to permanently damage or kill a slave without the owner's or matron's permission. House Ranks Matron * The Matron is the head of the House who is only succeeded by one of her drow daughters or drow members. Her words and teachings are law. Priestesses * Priestesses are House Members that are powerful mages blessed by the House's favored deity. Fighters * House Members that are soldiers and guards, ranging from mages, archers, knights, etc. Servant * Those who work for the House in exchange for protection and shelter. House Servants are expected to obey the members of the House, with only the Matron's orders superseding any other requests. Slave * House Slaves are owned property, not official House Members. Their treatment and value is at the discretion of their owner or the House. They are expected to obey without question. House Oath "I, name, hereby swear my everlasting devotion to House Torrret. My blood, body and soul is theirs. I shall obey and respect the Matron of the House, my superiors, and I will accept nothing but excellence and respect from my inferiors. Traitors will not be tolerated and I will expend all efforts to exact vengeance upon them. I swear to uphold the values and goals of House Torrret, and I will maintain my faith. Insofar as these goals may conflict with my goals, I will not pursue my own ends in any way that would question my faith and loyalty. The power of the House depends on the power and loyalty of its members. I shall further the knowledge of the House and share with its members all that I find in my search for strength and power. No secrets are to be kept, or given, regarding the arts of magic, nor shall I keep secret the doings of others which might bring harm to the House. I demand that, should I break this oath, I should be cast out of the House. If I am cast out, I ask my brothers and sisters to find and slay me that my life may not continue in degradation and infamy. I recognize that the enemies of the House are my enemies, that the friends of the House are my friends, and that the allies of the House are my allies. I hereby swear this oath. Woe to they who try to tempt me to break this oath, and woe to me if I succumb to such temptation." House Torrret's Manor The manor of House Torrret is carved out of a gigantic, towering stalagmite and is located upon a compound that is circled by a tall, stone wall. Traveling between the numerous floors of the manor is achieved through magical pads that are only usable and activated by members who are owners of a House Insignia. House Insignias are embedded with a specific, magical signature that binds them to their owners, preventing non-owners from using them. Layout Ground Floor: Entrance Hall First Floor: Slave Quarters Second Floor: Garden & Fungi Farm Third Floor: Servant Quarters Fourth Floor: Laboratory & Medical Ward Fifth Floor: Fighting Stables & Armory Sixth Floor: Fighting Pits Seventh Floor: Ballroom Eighth Floor: Kitchen & Dining Room Ninth Floor: Living Quarters & Guest Bedrooms Tenth Floor: Bedrooms Eleventh Floor: Shrine & Throne Room Twelfth Floor: Matron's Bedroom